Ten Times Ten
by Psychedelica
Summary: Drabbles: Introduction, Love, Light, Dark, Past. *HIATUS*
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer (applies to ALL chapters because I'm lazy and forgetful): Me no owney Skully et al. If I did, do you seriously think I'd be posting random little drabbles on a fanfiction site when I could be out there casting the actors for the SP movie?**

**A/N: Okay, so what's happening here is I have a list of 100 words (and occasionally phrases), and I'm writing a drabble for each. I've done five already, so they should be up and posted every couple of days or so. HAVE FUN!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Introduction<strong>

"Valkyrie, this is Stephen. Stephen, this is Valkyrie."

Valkyrie frowned. "Uh, hi Stephen. Skulduggery, why did you bring him here?"

"What do you mean, why did I bring him here?"

"Into our _house_, Skulduggery. Our _house._"

"Hey, he can hear you!" said Skulduggery.

"You can't just randomly bring . . ." Valkyrie stopped, took a deep breath, and counted to ten. "And where did you find Stephen?"

Stephen looked at her strangely. It was unnerving.

"Oh, he was just wandering about outside, looking lost," Skulduggery said smoothly. "It's awfully cold outside and I thought he might want a bite to eat."

"Skulduggery!"

"Yes?"

"Skulduggery . . ."

Skulduggery shuffled his feet. "Fine, I'll call the authorities."

He left the room, leaving Stephen and Valkyrie alone in silence.

Stephen nuzzled Valkyrie's hair.

"Don't!" she muttered, pushing him away.

"Ee-oorr," the donkey brayed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta-da! Posted my first! Come on guys, press that little review button at the bottom of the page! J'adore reviews! NO FLAMES. Pretty please. Constructive criticism is fine, but flames make me really sad :'(**

**On an unrelated note, it's summer holidays and I've just started writing a proper long story (not fanfiction). Also, on another unrelated note, I love donkeys! I saw a few at Sammy Miller's Motorcycle Museum the other day when I was bored out of my mind. The donkeys were the highlight of my day. Oh, and the goat. THE GOAT WAS AWESOME! It just stood on this wooden box and made a weird 'mebehhhh' noise and wiggled its tongue around. THE GOAT WAS SOOOO COOL! xD**

**Love you guys!**

**x**

**~ Psychedelica ~**


	2. Love

**_A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter 2. It's okay, I guess. Nothing on the first chapter though D: Trust me, they get better._**

**_Thanks so much to Chrysanth Florence and Radius Flame for reviewing the first chap - LOVE YOU GUYS! You should all learn from them xD_**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Love<strong>

"Truth or dare?" Valkyrie asked teasingly.

Fletcher thought for a moment. "Dare," he said, remembering the kind of awkward questions Valkyrie always seemed to ask when he picked 'truth'.

"I dare you . . . to tell Skulduggery you love him."

Fletcher raised his eyebrows but teleported the pair of them to Skulduggery's house anyway. He strolled up to Skulduggery, who was reading a book on symbol magic in his favourite armchair.

"Skulduggery, I . . ." he said, and then halted. "I . . ." Valkyrie dug her elbow into his ribs. "Skul, I love you."

Skulduggery looked momentarily surprised and placed a hand on Fletcher's shoulder. "Well, I must admit it doesn't come as that big a shock to me. We were all waiting for you to come out of the closet. But the thing is, Fletcher, I can't return the feelings. You see . . . I'm straight."

Fletcher's jaw dropped open, and Valkyrie fell to her knees in hysterical laughter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Tadaa! Yeah, I know. Nothing beats Stephen. Stephen rocks. Next chapter up as soon as I remember, and remember that reviews earn you LOVE! And I'll mention you in the A/N. If I remember._**


	3. Light

**3. Light**

Dinner with China Sorrows was always awkward. Not only did the other people in the restaurant stare and gawp, but so did the waiters and waitresses. Luckily, though, all the attention on her meant nobody was staring at the tall, thin man with the slightly waxy-looking face and unnatural expression.

"Are you drinking tonight, China?" asked Skulduggery, trying to smile naturally with this new façade of his.

"No thanks, Skulduggery. I like to keep a clear head in dire times?"

"Dire times?" The blonde façade raised an eyebrow. The waiter approached the table, staring bug-eyed at China. "Two Cokes please," said Skulduggery. The waiter ignored him, so Skulduggery tugged on his apron. "Hey, over here! The guy with the stunning face and charming wit is speaking."

"Oh, is he?" China looked over her shoulder and all around the room.

Skulduggery glared at her and turned back to the waiter. "We'd like two Cokes, thank you."

"Make mine a diet," added China.

"Diet?" echoed Skulduggery.

"Yes, Skulduggery. China Sorrows is going on a diet."

"Diet?" he mouthed.

"I'm going on a diet so I want a Diet Coke," she said patronisingly. "Do you see how that works, Skulduggery?"

"Why?"

"Why? Why what? Why am I speaking in a patronising tone to you? Because I doubt your intelligence, Skulduggery. After all, you're you."


	4. Dark

**4. Dark**

"The great Tanith Low, slayer of vampires. Killer of zombies. Murderer of trolls. She can walk up walls and hang from the ceiling. She can swing a sword and end up slicing you in half. Supreme Overlord Tanith Low, dressed in her leathers and carrying a sheathed sword. Rides a motorbike like a maniac but still doesn't fall off. She's not afraid of heights or water or spiders. She's not afraid of _anything_, because she's Tanith Low. Oh, apart from the dark. Supremely Awesome Afraid-of-Nothing Tanith Low is _scared of the dark_."

"It's a perfectly logical fear," Tanith muttered, crossing her arms defensively.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.


	5. Past

**Hey guys! C5 here, just as the doctor ordered. Thanks to all those lovely people who have reviewed/added this to their Favourites/Alerts lists! :D Have fun; I'll see you on the other side!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5. Past<strong>

"Fletcher, when was the last time you went food shopping?" Valkyrie called from the kitchen.

Fletcher paused the game he was playing on the Wii. Tanith glared at him. She had almost beat Supreme Gamer Fletcher Renn himself at Black Ops.

"Uh, I don't know," he called back. "Last . . . month, maybe?"

"This milk is five weeks out of date, Renn! That's just foul!"

"What can I say? I don't drink a lot of milk."

There was a short silence and then Valkyrie shrieked in terror. Tanith and Fletcher were instantly on their feet and dashed into the kitchen. Valkyrie was supporting herself by clutching onto a kitchen unit. She was shaking and breathing heavily.

Tanith appeared at her side and put an arm around her. "What's the matter, Val?"

Fletcher hung back, not sure what to do with a crying girl in the room.

"It's . . . It's that!" Valkyrie waved a finger in the direction of the fridge. Fletcher poked his head in, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"What, Val?" he asked.

"The . . . the ham! It snapped at me! Could have taken my hand off!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? PLEEEASE? Come on, guys, I'll love you FOREVER!<strong>


End file.
